Father figure
by Thedonniedarko
Summary: A one shot. Based after the first film. Peter ends up in a state of depression and Yondu tries to help. (I will edit when I get time) Give me constructive feedback. Does contain corporal punishment.


"This next rounds on me!" Peter shouted his words slurred as he spoke. Applause and cheers rang around the room.

"Thanks Starlord, You're awesome!" A random customer yelled, slapping Peter heartily on the back.

Peter downed his drink and slumped over the bar ignoring the compliment. He certainly didn't feel awesome in the slightest. It had been a few months since they had defeated Ronan and afterwards him and the now called Guardians of the Galaxy had been in a state of euphoria. They had been summoned upon by some of the most prestigious leaders throughout the Galaxy to deal with their problems great or small but the past two weeks there had been a lull, with no real challenge the team had disbanded temporarily. Gamora had set off in search of her sister, Nebula, after a tip off from a reliable source. Drax had disappeared as the anniversary of the death of his family loomed and Rocket and Groot had decided to leave to collect bounties until the Guardians received some more interesting jobs. Peter had departed on bad terms with Gamora, she was angry about how he had dealt with some of missions lately, saying he was being careless with his life, so ok, maybe she was right he was being careless but he didn't feel like there was a point of what he was doing anymore, the galaxy was safe, the missions lately had been pretty much rodent control. So, this was why Peter Quill was sat in shady bar on some planet he didn't even know the name of, alone, on a Thursday night. This was his fifth night of drinking in a row hence how he didn't even know how he got here. He felt an arm link with his. He didn't even look up.

"Hey Handsome, you look like you could use some cheering up," a soft female voice purred into his ear. He lifted his head up, a thousand cheesy pick-up lines entering his mind. She was just his type, female and beautiful but he simply slammed himself back on the bar, his heart not in it. She rubbed his arm gently but he pushed her away slightly. Taking the hint, she stalked off shouting what must have been offensive slurs in a language he didn't know. He lifted his head once more motioning for the robot/man hybrid manning the bar to pass him another drink but the bar man shook his head and pointed to a sign. His eyes skipped down the writing in English:

' _The management reserves the right to refuse a service to those they deem unfit to receive the service. This includes those who are disruptive and/or excessively inebriated'_

Peter slumped over once more, defeated. The world or should he say the Galaxy was against him. He had been way drunker then this in much less run down bars, what was going on. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he sighed in exasperation.

"Listen sweetheart, normally I would love to spend a night with someone as beautiful as you but I'm not in the mood right now," He mumbled not even looking up.

"Well my boy that's not way to treat the fella that raised you, is it?" A very familiar 'southern' accent replied. Peter shot up instantly, his eyes meeting the very amused, blue face of Yondu.

"Oh Shit," He yelped gulping deeply.

"Well that's certainly more of the reaction I was expecting, my boy!" Yondu's smirk widened. "I think we've got some talking to do," He added as he patted Peter's shoulder harshly. For the first time in his life Peter was without words, he tried in vain to find a sarcastic retort but all he could manage was a jumble of mixed up sounds and non-descript words. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the desolation that was clouding his mind. Yondu scowled slightly  
"Ya have a choice we can talk here or we can go somewhere a bit more private, I think the first choice might be a bit more embarassin' for ya though, my boy," he said a more sinister undertone to his voice.

Peter sat stunned a few moments more before realising the severity of his predicament, he wasn't entirely sure what Yondu was going to do, not only had Peter double crossed him, he had done it twice. He had seen men murdered for much less misdeeds, he once saw a newly appointed recruit slain with one of Yondu's arrows for accidently knocking and breaking his favourite ornament that he on display at the front of the ship. He knew he was _a_ favourite of Yondu's, if not ' _The_ favourite' but he wasn't so sure if he'd pushed his limit, he'd already made him look weak once when he had spared him, to Yondu respect and fear meant everything and he wouldn't lose that for anyone, not even Peter.

A moment of clarity made Peter come to his senses realising what he had to do and fast, he took his chance, leaping up and throwing his stall at Yondu, he made a run for it, pushing past disgruntled bar goers and even knocking over a small green frog like creature who shouted obscenities after him, he nearly reached the exit before realising it was blocked by Kraglin who had his usual expression of 'I'm done with your shit Peter' he screeched to a halt and looked frantically around trying to assess the room and find a different means of escape. Every possible exit, even the windows, were being guarded by one (or more) of Yondu's men. Peter went to turn back but his ear was grabbed in a brutal grip.

"Ow," He yelped as a blue hand began dragging Peter to the exit where Kraglin was guarding, his now throbbing ear still grasped tightly.

"I'm not five anymore Yondu, Are kiddin' me," Peter half yelled, half yelped.

"Well you sure've been actin' like a baby recently Quill and so here I am treatin' you like one, can't even accept your punishment like a man!" He growled tugging Peter's ear even harder evoking a pained howl from him. Peter felt humiliated as all the life forms in the room stared, most laughing and enjoyed the spectacle that the great Star lord had become. Flashbacks of the multiple occasions Yondu had done this to him throughout his adolescence played back in his mind. He was the closest thing to a father figure Peter had. He'd taught him all he knew about how to be a Ravager, the stealing, how to fight, the manipulation and deceit. He'd been tough on Peter, maybe a little too tough at times. Peter still respected him though, because he fed, clothed and put a roof over his head instead of eating him like the other Ravagers had first wanted when he entered the ship.

He'd been sitting in Yondu's office for what had been half an hour of pure hell as his thoughts ran wild. As he entered or actually to be more precise been dragged on to the Ravager ship it was eerily quiet, no crowd of his ex-peers berating him as they usually did when someone was about to be punished. There were none of his men even manning the machinery as usual. Yondu had threw him in the office with no words, not even a threat. All this had left Peter feeling unnerved, what had he got planned for him? He went to the window and looked out. The ship hadn't moved from the planet and all he could see was the dark forest, the ship faced. He heard the door slide open but he didn't dare face the new occupant. If Yondu was going to spear him with his arrow he didn't want to see it. As much as he hated Yondu for taking him away from earth and keeping him 'prisoner' he also almost loved him like a father, he had many fond memories and a lot of respect for him and in a way felt guilty for betraying him on multiple occasions even though it was ultimately to save the Galaxy. He felt a single tear slide down his face but refused to wipe it in front of Yondu.

"Boy, you turn and face me now if ya know what's good fer ya," Yondu barked. Peter shook his head before letting it hang down.

"I know what you're thinkin' kid and I'm not gonna kill ya, at least not this time," Peter lifted his head slightly still refusing to turn round. He heard some emotion in Yondu's voice, although only slightly detectable. He heard footsteps approaching him and a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good kid , Quill," He stated his voice breaking slightly, "I mean I did raise ya after all." He added trying to laugh. "I wasn't chasing ya, ya know, Your green gal friend contacted me, she was worried when she left, she said you looked a little lost and she didn't know who else could deal with your broken ass," he continued, "You've really pissed me off boy and Imma bout to show you how much but don't think I don't respect the man you've become and I don't care about ya,"

The tears fell from Peter's face "I'm sorry Yondu, I'm sorry for messing you over the first time, the second time not so much but still.." he almost whispered before stopping trying to hold in the emotion.

"I forgive ya Petey, but I need to teach ya a lesson, you can't keep getting away with disrespectin' me and ya can't keep go on these destructive rampages, look at the state of ya, last week you were savin' the Galaxy and this week here ya are drunk in some dead end bar on a planet even I wouldn't set foot on," He chastised, although his hand was still on Peter's shoulders in a comforting manor, "Now boy imma need you to put ya hands on that bed over there and bend over," he demanded coldy.

Peter turned round to face Yondu, a look of horror plastered on his face, especially when he spotted the belt in his hand.  
"You've got to be kiddin' me Yondu, you haven't give me a spankin' since I was thirteen!" He yelled horrified.

"Now Quill, I've gave you a beating like a man the last time we met and that made no difference, killin' ya isn't an option, but an ass whoopin' might make the difference, it certainly did when you were a boy, the embarrassment on your face every time you walked out after a whippin' was priceless," He laughed at the last bit to Peter's annoyance. Peter's face was the same shade of burgundy as his jacket.

"Well boy, the other option is on the table if you want that instead," Yondu said sarcastically as he pursed his lips and opened his jacket, his arrow quivering slightly. Peter huffed and stomped over to the bed just as he had done as a teenager, although now he was six-foot-tall and built a lot bigger, he bent over embarrassment and fear overcame him, he knew the belt stung like a bitch.

"Good lad, Now I'm giving you twenty, and ya ta count every one, you know the rules, no getting up, no covering ya behind, boy" He ordered snapping the belt together as he finished.

"Just get on with…yeoow," Peter yelped as the belt made it's first contact with his buttocks.

"Can't ya count boy, thought they taught you that back on Terra,"

"One," Peter huffed. This was way worse than he remembered, he didn't know whether because it had been so long or it was just worse because he was in his thirties now and the sheer embarrassment was heightening his emotions.

He snapped the belt across Peter's backside four times more times never hitting the same spot twice. He wasn't holding back, as he had done when Peter was younger, never the less Peter gritted his teeth and counted.

 _CRACK_

"Six," he was biting his lip so hard he thought it would bleed as the belt landed directly on his sit spot. It landed there four more times, the numbers he counted barely audible as silent tears fell. He felt Yondu come next to him but he didn't look up, ashamed of himself. He leant towards Peter's ear.

"You don't have to count these last ten Peter," he whispered in to Pete's ear.

 _Crack_

He hit him on his thigh but not nearly as hard as he had been doing, Peter only flinched slightly.

"I know I'm a sick son of a bitch but I don't enjoy this, just like I didn't enjoy doing this when you were a boy,"

 _Crack_

 _Urgh_

 _"_ _I_ t was always to to teach you a lesson, even if it felt like a punishmen',"

 _Crack_

 _Urgh_

"You don't always have to be the hero Quill, it's ok sometimes just to be you."

 _Crack_

"You're the closest thing I've had to a.. a … heir and I just want the best for ya,

Peter began to sob, his body gave in and he fell on the bed, not because of the pain but because of all the conflicting emotions. He heard the belt drop to the floor with a clunk and hand rubbing his back.

"Come on now Peter, I want ya to stand up, It's over boy, you're forgiven," He stated.

Peter did as was in instructed, his swollen eyes meeting Yondu's red eyes, a single tear in each corner, for the first time.

"I'm sorry," He breathed.

"I know, son," Yondu said putting his hands on each of Peter's shoulders.

"I'm notta good person Quill, but I accept that you are," he continued, "And ya don't always have to be saving someone to be wanted or part of summin, Peter. That little crew of yours are your family and they care for ya. I wouldn't be here if they didn't call me," he continued "Next time ya feel like this ya come to me ok, don't be getting' into a state like this again,"

"No,I won't," he sniffed. He honestly didn't realise how much Yondu cared but maybe it was more obvious now he thought about how over the years all the time and effort he had given Peter. He had protected him and still was, even though he was an adult and not even biologically his family.

"I've gotta few jobs to do and I know you're the perfect man for em, so whattya say, for old times sake?" He nudged Peter's shoulder.

"Well I couldn't expect an old timer like you to do it without some help from someone as awesome as me," Peter retorted a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna kick your damn ass, boy," He replied with a hint of a smile.

"You already did and it really hurt by the way, next time can't we just hug it out?" Peter responded rubbing his backside.

Yondu punched him in the arm as they both walked out of the room. Yondu had a hand on Peter's shoulder. Never in all his life had anyone impacted his life as much as this Terran that he picked up twenty cycles ago.


End file.
